


Weather Report

by Vethica



Series: Satanimont Oneshots [2]
Category: Jackie Chan Adventures, 灰色庭園 | Haiiro Teien | The Gray Garden
Genre: Crossover, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vethica/pseuds/Vethica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valmont comments on the Pitch-Black World's weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weather Report

"I can see why you call it the Pitch-Black World," says Valmont, leaning, for lack of much better to do, against the railing of one of the castle's balconies.

"Technically," Satanick inserts helpfully, "this part is really just the _underworld_ of the — "

"I don't care what it _technically_ is."

"Touchy."

The silence that follows, as the two of them gaze out over Satanick's world, is far too companionable for Valmont's liking. He casts around for something to break it.

"The weather's nice, at least," he says finally, because he's British, and because it is. The world itself may be cast in more shades of gray and darker gray than he's comfortable with, but what passes for a sun is out, and there's even a warm breeze that is, if he's being honest, quite pleasant. Back home it's February.

"Oh, I'm so glad you noticed!" Valmont doesn't have to turn his head to know that Satanick's grin has approximately doubled in size. Clearly this topic was a mistake, though he can't imagine what about the weather might possibly have incriminated him. "And do you know _why_ it's so nice out?"

Valmont scoffs. "Do I look like a meteorologist?"

"How would a meteorologist look any different from anyone else?" Satanick points out, with a frustrating amount of logic. "Anyway, since I'm the Devil of this world — "

"Whatever that means," Valmont mutters. He still isn't all that clear on the distinction between devils and demons, and no one's ever really bothered to explain it to him.

"It _means_ the weather has a lot to do with how I'm feeling," Satanick continues patiently, like he's explaining to a five-year-old. "When I feel good, the weather's good. And I'd say it's been _this_ good since, oh, about fifteen minutes ago?"

Valmont thinks back to what they were doing fifteen minutes ago. He blanches.

"You're telling me everyone in this entire bloody _world_ knows when we — "

"Yep!"

Pushing Satanick off his own balcony probably wouldn't solve anything in the long run, Valmont decides. But it would be incredibly satisfying.


End file.
